We Bare Bears/Translations in Foreign Countries
We Bare Bears has aired in numerous countries worldwide and, as a result, has been translated into a variety of different languages. This is an incomplete list of the current known adaptations. You can find the original English version here and its theme song here. Latin America Hispanic America The Hispanic American version of We Bare Bears aired August 24, 2015. The name was translated to Escandalosos, a word that roughly translates to "scandalous". (Escandalosos can also be a play on word of "Escándalo" Which is Spanish for "Scandal" and "Osos" Spanish for bears) Theme Song Brazil The Portuguese-Brazilian version of We Bare Bears aired August 24, 2015. The name was translated to Ursos sem Curso. Theme Song Europe Bulgaria The series aired in November 16, 2015. The title of the show had been translated into 'Ние, мечоците' Theme Song Finnish It started airing in Finland in October 2017 on Toonix, a VOD service. The show's name is translated into Vintiöt kontiot. Theme Song France It started airing on November 7, 2015. On the French CN. In France it is known as, "Ours pour un et un pour t'ours" which translates to 'A bear for one and one for all!' Theme Song German The series premiered on November 14, 2015. The show is nicknamed Bären wie wir. Theme Song Italy It aired on December 8, 2015. The show's name retained itself. Theme Song Netherlands The show premiered on November 16, 2015. The show's name had been translated to Wat Beren Leren. Theme Song Polish The show premiered on November 9, 2015. The title is translated into Miedzy nami, misiami. Theme Song Romania The Romanian version of We Bare Bears aired July 27, 2015. The name was translated to Aventurile Fraților Urși. Theme Song Russia The series aired on November 16, 2015. The title is translated as 'Вся правда о медведях'. Theme Song Spain The Castilian/Spanish version of We Bare Bears was aired in November 28th, 2015. The name was translated into Somos Osos, ''which can be translated as ''We Are Bears. Theme Song Unfortunately, the theme song was only aired once, usually using the original English intro. Sweden The Swedish version of We Bare Bears aired in October of 2015. The name was translated to Bara Björnar. Theme Song Asia Arabian Countries The series premiered on October 9, 2015. The title is nicknamed 'The Three Bears' or 'الدببة الثلاثة'. Theme Song China The Chinese version of We Bare Bears was first aired on May 1, 2017 on Tencent Video. It is just not aired formally on any TV channels yet, but it is already famous on the Internet. BiliBili bought the copyright one year later. The name was translated into "咱们裸熊", literally means We Bare Bears. Theme Song India We Bare Bears started airing in India on November 29, 2015. It is provided on the Cartoon Network channel with a Hindi dub as of late. Theme Song Indonesia We Bare Bears premiered in Indonesia on November 16, 2015. It is broadcasted on Cartoon Network. We Bare Bears also premiered on Trans TV on September 17, 2016, and then on NET. on December 15, 2018 at NETtoon programming block. Theme Song Japan The Japanese dub of 'We bare bears' started airing on April 5, 2016. On NHK. And not on the Japanese CN. In Japan it is known as : 'ぼくらベアベアーズ' and roughly translates to: 'Our bear bears'. Theme Song Korea The Korean Intro of We Bare Bears aired on December 12th, 2015 on KBS2 (Korean Broadcasting System 2). Theme Song Malaysia The Malaysian dub of 'We Bare Bares' started airing on November 16, 2015 on Cartoon Network. The series title are left intact. The dub is done in colloquial speech which allowed for a more localized dialogue for the audience. Theme Song Philippines The Tagalog version of We Bare Bears aired on October 15, 2016 on TV5. Unlike most international versions, the title is not translated and the dub of the series is not in Tagalog but in Taglish, the country's way of mixing both English and Tagalog together. Thai The Thai dub of We Bare Bears aired on November 16, 2015. In Thailand, the show is called "สามหมีจอมป่วน" or "S̄ām h̄mī cxm p̀wn". Theme Song Turkish The Turkish dub of We Bare Bears was aired on November 2, 2015. The title is translated to "Kafadar Ayılar", which translates to "Buddy Bears". Theme Song Vietnam Vietnam commonly does not adopt the usage of dubs. Therefore, the intro remains undubbed and retains its English audio. However, the title has a voice over track and the title is translated into Chúng tôi don gian là gau. Category:A to Z